Revival
by Into The Vortex
Summary: Jack and Gwen are coping fine but when a TARDIS turns up without the doctor can they handle the situation. My first fanfiction ever, please give it a go!
1. Chapter 1 The Blue Box

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it and please review, I want to know what you think. I was inspired by the doctorandriver's story 'shattered' *hugs* Thanks, Into The Vortex**

* * *

Jack groaned as the monitor beeped a warning. Putting down his unsatisfactory coffee he spun his chair round to the desk to have a look at the reading. He was exhausted after rounding up weevils the whole of last week, and with Owen and Tosh not coming back from Germany for another two weeks he was exhausted.

_If only Ianto… shut up Jack! _He thought to himself angrily as he pushed himself away from the desk after scanning the screen. _You've got to stop thinking about him!_

"Gwen!" Jack yelled through the door "I have a weird reading from Bute Park; we need to go and check it out!"

Jack grabbed his coat from the back of the chair, downed his coffee with a grimace and headed for the exit, Gwen hurried after him casting and anxious glance. She was not sure how he was coping after Ianto's death but he seemed fine today so maybe he was recovering.

The two of them strode to the centre of the park. It was a blustery day the trees were rustling and Gwen's hair was flying about wildly. The park was nearly empty apart form a teen girl huddled in her jacket walking her dog. Jack and Gwen stopped in the middle of the park.

"Here, take this" Jack said tossing Gwen a Walkie-Talkie "keep in touch and call me if you find anything. The signal was coming from the trees over there somewhere" Jack waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the trees while talking to Gwen

"Why don't we split up?" suggested Gwen looking at the vast amount of land that needed covering

"Sure," Jack replied "I am not sure what we are looking for but anything out of the ordinary," Jack shrugged "you know the sort of thing" Gwen nodded and strode off to one side of the park while Jack walked more slowly to the other.

They had been searching for about fifteen minutes when Jack saw a big blue box standing in the middle of the trees, he gasped and after staring in shock for several minutes Jack ran round to the front of the TARDIS fumbling with his cold fingers for his key which hung round his neck. He paused.

"Gwen I think I have found what we are looking for," Jack whispered into his Walkie-Talkie "why don't you come on over here?"

"Sure" replied Gwen "On my way"

Jack slotted his key into the lock and the door of the TARDIS swung open slowly. Jack stepped inside only to be greeted with a menacing growl.

When Gwen entered the TARDIS she spotted Jack crouched by the main controls. She could not see what he was crouched over but as she walked round to get a better view she gasped in shock

"Jack!" Gwen exclaimed "what is that doing in the TARDIS?"

"I don't know Gwen and there is no sign of the doctor either!" Jack said in frustration, he sighed before he said "Look Gwen, let's get back to base and patch him up." Jack took off his coat and picked up the bundle after handing Gwen the TARDIS key.

"Can you lock the TARDIS please Gwen?" he asked when he was outside "Oh, and don't lose the key, I haven't got another." He called over his shoulder as he strode off.


	2. Chapter 2 Wounded

**Hello readers! Sorry this took soo long to upload but starting school took up so much of my time! In the last chapter I mentioned that Tosh and Owen were still alive, Thank you Stupid Nickel for pointing out my silly mistake, I don't watch Torchwood (Not old enough yet!) so I apologise for that, if I have time I will try to correct it. Please Review I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or Torchwood (I wish!)**

As Jack strode back to base he looked at the unconscious bundle in his arms. The door rolled open and Jack went to the medical room. He laid the injured animal on the examination table conducted a quick x-ray and went to get a first aid kit. He checked the x-ray results.

"Good no broken bones then" Jack sighed with relief gad that he did not need Owen if not he would be in trouble; but there was a big injury in its leg that was bad and it seemed there was still something stuck in the wound.

Jack cleaned the infected scratches with antiseptic wipes. He looked at the wound, unsure of himself. The wound was had started to heal but badly, the hair surrounding it was covered in blood and whatever was stuck was very deep. He reached out to untangle some of the hair but before he could do anything an alarming growl ripped through the animal's throat.

Jack stroked its head.

"Look this is really going to hurt, OK buddy?" Jack paused "But you have to be brave, it won't last long." Jack looked into the creature's eyes and thought he saw some recognition but he dismissed it quickly and turned to get his instruments.

"Why a dog?" Jack murmured to himself once he had finished stitching up the animal's leg "Of all the things to appear in a Doctorless TARDIS, a dog?" as the dog whined in sympathy. The dog was large with shaggy brown hair which seemed to stick up in all directions. It had floppy ears and big brown eyes.

Jack found a small room which had never really been used and dumped several blankets in the corner along with some cushions. He found a large bowl, filled it with water and placed it near the door. He carried the dog into the room and shut the door quietly.

Jack found Gwen making tea in the kitchen. He dropped himself in a chair and sighed.

"How is he?" Asked Gwen concerned bringing the two cups of tea to the table

"His leg is messed up pretty bad but is should heal eventually, apart form that it is just cuts and bruises" Jack sighed again and had a sip of tea "I don't know what to do Gwen" he admitted "I just don't know what to do."

It was at that point in which a mournful howl rang out through the building.


	3. Chapter 3 it can't be

**I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I know I have not updated for ages and it is really bad and I promised that I would be quick but the school work has really been getting to me and I just can't keep up. **

**anyway now that the grovelling is over here is the next chapter! Please review it honestly does make me write faster!**

* * *

Jack and Gwen looked at each other in shock, before leaping out of their seats and sprinting to the small spare office that Jack had left the dog in to find the door open. Jack sighed.

"Just my luck, a dog who can open doors" he rolled his eyes before turning to Gwen "where did you leave the TARDIS?" he asked

"I left it in containment unit 3" Gwen replied unsure

"Well that's where it'll be then!" Jack cried as he ran down the corridor.

After leaping down several stairs and dashing down another corridor Jack and Gwen burst into containment unit 3. The brown dog was leaping and scratching at the door of the TARDIS howling pitifully. When he heard the door bang open the dog spun round tripping over its own feet so it sat down with a bump. Jack raised an eyebrow as the dog gave them an 'I wasn't doing anything look' while trying to shuffle away from the TARDIS.

"Come on buddy," Jack said as he pulled a rope from his pocket, twisting it into a temporary lead and collar. The dog backed away in disgust eyeing the thing carefully. The dog yelped as its bad leg hit a crate. Its leg gave way and it crumpled to the floor. "Look" said Jack "You are still really weak and you need to rest. The TARDIS is not going anywhere please go and lie down" Jack told the dog rolling his eyes and to his surprise the dog got up slowly and resignedly walked back up the stairs and to the old office that Jack had prepared for him.

"Well it's not normally that easy!" Gwen said in surprise as they followed the dog back to its room but she sighed again as the dog dragged its blankets to Jacks office and set them down determinedly.

"Fine you can stay here if you want as long as you don't snore" Jack told the dog while it rolled its eyes. "We are going to have to think of a name for you until we find out who you are" Jack added staring hard at the dog.

"What about Peter?" Gwen said, but the dog looked at her as if she was mad. "Ok, scrap Peter" she added as soon as she saw the reaction

"Hey, how about Gale!" Jack snorted going with the hunger games theme. The dog completely ignored the comment and looked expectantly at Gwen

"Well what was the Doctor's alias?" Gwen looked over at Jack who was still in fits of laughter "It began with J, umm, James, Joseph…oh yeh!" she exclaimed "John!" the Dog leaped into the air barking and wagging his tail but whining when his bad leg hit the floor.

"Come on then John" Jack piped up "You rest, I am going to have another look at your x-ray" Jack called over his shoulder as he strode down the corridor with Gwen following quickly behind shutting the door of the office quietly. Fury flashed in the dogs eyes and then it was gone, and the dog looked round in confusion before settling down to sleep.

* * *

"Right let's have a look shall we?" Jack said to Gwen as he held the x-ray against the light. His eyes widened in shock

"How is that possible?" Gwen asked as she gaped at the image.

"It can't be" Jack muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4 What do we do?

**Hey! here is the next chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was a great help; keep them coming! Everyone who reviews this chapter will get an internet hug! Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's an alien dog!" Gwen exclaimed still staring at the x-ray

"Not just any alien dog" Jack said turning to Gwen "A Time Lord dog and there is no such thing so I have a feeling that our friend the Doctor has got himself into a bit of a jam"

"Are you saying that John – the dog, is The Doctor, Our Doctor?" Asked Gwen shocked

"Yup" Replied Jack popping his 'p' as he spun round on his heel and marched towards his office. Gwen hurried after him with a worried expression.

"Oh no" Jack said as he opened the door to the office. The room was trashed. The back of the door was splintered and ripped papers were all over the floor. The potted plants had been knocked over and earth was scattered everywhere. Wires had been chewed and shelves had been knocked to the floor. Right in the middle of the mess was the floppy eared dog; although now he was not so sweet with chocolate eyes, he was a killer.

Hackles raised and covered in scratches, his gums were bleeding causing his canines to drip with blood. His eyes were hard and cold, a soldier's eyes, a soldier who had seen a thousand deaths. Snarling angrily the dog eyed Gwen and started stalking towards her aggressively. Gwen froze. The Dog crouched to spring with a frantic expression in its eye.

"Doctor!" Jack cried in desperation. The Dog froze as if someone had paused him. "We know it's you" Jack whispered unsure after the silence got too much. The Doctor looked round confused and frightened at the mess, looking into Jack's eyes begging to know what happened.

"Why don't we go to the TARDIS?" Jack suggested. "We will be safer in there" The Doctor huffed and made his way to the TARDIS with Jack following behind with Gwen.

Once they were all inside the TARDIS The Doctor jumped up and put his front paws onto the TARDIS console and gave a few short barks. He thin whined and nudged the screen. Jack pulled it round and started to read aloud.

"This is a simple translation circuit" Jack read with an eyebrow raised "I thought the TARDIS could translate anything?" He questioned the Doctor then quickly looked back at the screen for an answer but the Doctor ignored him continuing to flick switches on the console with his nose. "Go down the corridor, turn left then left again, then turn right, then left, then up the stairs, then down the slide then go into the room with the blue door, then find the big black box, press the Green button on it and then come back" Jack read off the screen glancing at the Doctor.

"Come on then" Jack said to Gwen "let's get this done" He took one last look at the Doctor and walked out of the room with Gwen striding purposely behind him.

The Doctor looked down at his paws and sat down heavily with a sigh and whined quietly and on the screen appeared 'Oh Rose…'

* * *

**So there we have it, the mystery is ... oh who am I kidding, please review!**


End file.
